White as Snow, Gray as a Cloud
by Snowflower3618
Summary: "As white as snow and gray as a cloud. Separated they're strong, but put together they're a burning fire that will bring peace to all clans." This is the prophecy given to two humans who must now adapt to the way of the clans
1. Prologue

"Featherstream! What are you doing?" a burly tom asked the petite silver she-cat. She looked up from a pool and smiled at the tom. "Why, hello Wildfur, how are you on this fine day?" the pretty silver she-cat meowed.

Wildfur pushed passed her and looked into the pool. "Don't tell me you're going to make another prophecy" he growled. "I'm sure of this one! I know I am!" she protested. She sat down and recited the prophecy she had learned a few days ago. "As white as snow and gray as a cloud. Separated they're strong, but put together they're a burning fire that will bring peace to all clans." Wildfur stood frozen.

The place where they stood reeked of blood. It's a prophecy about BloodClan isn't it?" he asked. Only remembering how the legendary Firestar brought down the leader of BloodClan single-pawed from his kit hood. But that was a long, long time ago. So now his kin was going to try and take the forest again. He growled. "Who is the prophecy going to?" he asked.

Featherstream padded over to the pool and touched the surface making it ripple. "Twolegs?" the golden tom spat the words. "They know about us, and they have nothing else to live for. It's time we acted and put some faith into them, plus they work great together" she meowed. Brushing her fur against her mates. Their only kit was the leader of ThunderClan. "Make the right choice Sunstar" Featherstream whispered quietly sending the pray when he would need it.

She turned away from the pool as an image of Sunstar appeared, she hated being away from him so much, but soon he would have a healthy litter of kits if he and Cherryblossom kept going at the pace they were going right now. She started to head towards the rest of StarClan to tell them her prophecy. The twolegs turning into cats was about to happen, whether StarClan liked it or not.


	2. Chapter 1

"Wouldn't it be cool if we were actual warrior cats?" a girl asked her best friend. She was 5'10 and her friend was about 5'2. They walked out of the locker room and towards the stairs. "Just think about it Miranda, living our dreams" the girl said happily going up the stairs after Miranda. "No Mikayla, what they need to do is make an animation about warriors" Miranda said smiling back towards her.

"Wait, am I sleeping at your house tonight?" Mikayla asked as she and Miranda got outside. Miranda nodded and they rushed towards the bus. Once seated Mikayla stared out the window listening to her dubstep. Miranda talking to Darien about how their day went down, when the kid in the front seat stood up and screeched "Look out!" Mikayla only saw a brief glimpse. Two cats on the road. Everyone screamed as the bus swerved and started to flip over. For a brief moment everything was in slow motion.

Mikayla felt the tears slip down her face knowing the sense of death when it was near. She screamed as everything sped up. The bus was rolling, just by dodging two cats it had caused a major accident. She felt the weight of Miranda as the bus stopped rolling by hitting a tree, and she and Miranda were flung out by the force of hitting the tree. Scratches and gashes covered Mikayla's body as she and Miranda lay on the forest floor. Mikayla saw a shadow of a person go over her. "Miranda! No!" a body dropped to her right.

Mikayla found Miranda's hand and she felt Miranda's grip get tight around her hand. Mikayla looked to her right and saw Darien staring at both of them in disbelief. She saw Miranda flash a smile. Mikayla looked into her eyes and flashed one back at her. "Mikayla don't go! Don't go!" Darien cried. Miranda was already gone? Mikayla embraced the fact she was dying, nobody seemed to care but their gay friend Darien. It was the unlikely time of their death. She embraced death's cold hug as she put a smile on her face. She had lived a good life. Now it was over. It was time to begin anew. "Come to deaths arms, both of you. Let death take care of you in the afterlife." A voice whispered like a snake.

Suddenly Stars surrounded them. "Go away dark forest!" cats hissed. Cats? Dark Forest? Mikayla snapped open her eyes and was still lying in the forest floor. Completely free of pain. She saw a cat lying next to her. "You poor thing" she said going to pick it up, only realizing she had snow white paws instead of hands. She squeaked in fear and then looked around. "Miranda?" she caterwauled. "Mikayla I'm trying to sleep" the gray cat that was lying right next to her.

"Miranda wake up!" Mikayla hissed to her best friend. Miranda sat up suddenly and started to breath heavily. "We died! We're dead!" she wailed. Mikayla started to bristle and slapped her tail over Miranda's muzzle. "Shhh! I think we're in clan territory" Mikayla mewed quietly. "That you are right little she-kits!" snarled a voice from the under growth. Miranda and Mikayla spun around. "It's about time you rogues quit wandering onto ThunderClan territory!" he spat at them.

"C'mon Hawkclaw they're just kits" a she-cat meowed quietly. "Just kits? C'mon Ambergaze, they probably know how to fight" Hawkheart meowed. "Let's find out!" the smallest of the patrol launched himself at Mikayla. She screeched as claws met her skin, tearing it open. She snarled her blood pounding in her ears as Miranda yowled in surprise. "Flamepaw!" the two other warriors screeched at the young tom. Mikayla felt his weight being lifted by Miranda. Mikayla stood up and faced the tom with Miranda brushing against her flank. She and Miranda rushed at the tom who was soon pinned to the ground crying for mercy. "Ha! You're so weak" Miranda crowed.

"Maybe they could join the clan." Ambergaze whispered. Hawkclaw stepped up to them baring his fangs. Miranda and Mikayla backing off with their hackles raised. Flamepaw jumped up only this time he backed off hissing and spitting. "What's your names?" Hawkclaw asked more gently this time. "My name is Mik- Snow" Mikayla meowed quickly. "My name is Gray" Miranda mewed smoothly. "Snow, Gray, come with us" Ambergaze meowed taking the lead and heading towards the camps direction. Snow and Gray looked at each other and smiled. They were going to become ThunderClan cats!


	3. Chapter 2

Snow padded after the two warriors and the apprentice. She nudged Gray and whispered "Do you think they'll accept us?" Gray looked at her, humor lighting up her ocean blue eyes. "ThunderClan have always been softies on accepting outsiders, so why should we be different?" she purred quietly back. Snow noticed Flamepaw slip behind them. He was as big as Hawkclaw, so he might earn his warrior name any day now. Snow shot Gray a sly looked.

Ambergaze must've saw her giving the look to Gray because she heard her whisper "Listen to this" to Hawkclaw. "So Flamepaw is it? How come you don't have a cool name like Hawkclaw or Ambergaze?" Snow asked as innocently as possible. "Yeah is it because you're too weak?" Gray joined in as she caught on. Flicking her tail with satisfaction as she heard suppressed purrs of laughter in front of her. "I mean you're as big as Ambergaze so you might as well be a kit!" Gray purred barely keeping the delight out of her tone.

Flamepaw snarled, baring his fangs. "Alright you stupid kit I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget!" he hissed lunging at Gray aiming for her neck. Snow's fur started to bristle as she saw gashed appearing on her best friend. As the ginger fur started to mix with gray fur Snow grabbed out mouthful of the older cats scruff, and hauled him off of Gray. Growling she dug her claws into Flamepaw's flanks.

"You keep your filthy claws off of her you hear clan cat!" she spat at Flamepaw. Suddenly Gray was right next to her nipping, and scratching Flamepaw as she held onto the apprentice who was yowling in pain. "Enough! Flamepaw go on back to camp and get those scratches checked out by Silverleaf" Hawkclaw ordered. Snow felt Gray heaving with every breath she took as he best friend leaned on her for support.

"Are you ok?" Snow whispered into Gray's ear fur. The gray she-cat nodded and they started to travel again without Flamepaw to agitate them with battling. "Something tells me you knew that was going to happen Snow, with that look you gave Gray before you started teasing him." Ambergaze mewed. Snow pressed her ears down onto her skull and looked down at her paws as she walked. "Well I've been studying the clans a lot that's why Gray and I are out here. We really wanted to join the clans." Snow meowed hoping that would cover up her hesitation also keeping her secret that she and Gray used to be twolegs.

Ambergaze turned towards Hawkclaw and the two began to whisper intensely. "They fight well separately, but put them together they make a spectacular team" she heard Hawkclaw murmur. Her fur suddenly hot, the four cats finally found the way into the camp and found that the clearing was already full. Snow felt herself shrink inside her fur as every pair of eyes fell upon her and Gray.

Suddenly a silver she-cat rushed up to them and started to sniff them. Putting some herbs on her worst scratches the pain sizzled away. Finally the silver tabby started to work on Gray putting the herbs into the deep gashes Flamepaw inflicted on her best friend.

"So these are the two little kits that beat up Flamepaw" a deep meow snapped her back into reality. She looked up at a golden top with spiked fur. "Are you two worthy of becoming ThunderClan apprentices?" he meowed questioningly. Snow looked at Gray and then nodded. This was her dream. To become a ThunderClan cat.

She felt Gray nod as she pressed close to her friend. "Then by the power of StarClan and until you earn your warrior names I will give you your apprentice names. Snow you will be known as Snowpaw, in honor of your snow colored pelt. Your mentor will be Hawkclaw." He meowed. Snowpaw walked up to Hawkclaw looked into his proud gleaming eyes and they touched noses. "Gray from now until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Graypaw. In honor of your light gray fur. Your mentor will be Ambergaze" he meowed. The clan started to cheer quietly, but progressively got louder. "Snowpaw, Graypaw!" they cheered until a caterwaul broke it up.

"What? Is it that easy to become a part of ThunderClan? Then Can I ask to be a warrior now?" Flamepaw spat. Snowpaw looked at the golden tom and shrank back. His eyes were slits of fury. "Not until your mentor says you're ready." He meowed firmly. "My mentor will never think I'm ready!" Flamepaw hissed. The golden tom strode over to him and shoved his face into the apprentices ginger face. "Maybe if you lost a lot of your arrogance you might become a warrior you little flea-bag!" he snarled turning tail and padding over to a den beneath the High Rock. Leaving the clan in dead silent shock.


	4. Chapter 3

Snowpaw stared at Flamepaw with her Jaw wide open. She looked to her right and saw a jet black tom padding over to them. "Sunstar asked me to show you guys around, I'm Ravenpaw by the way" the tom meowed. "Are you ok to walk Graypaw?" Snowpaw asked the gray she-cat.

Graypaw had stopped putting her weight on Snow paw and nodded, looking exhausted. "Well you guys already know Highrock" he meowed nodding his head towards the big smooth rock. "Sunstar always makes clan announcements there" he explained. "Is that where Sunstar sleeps?" Graypaw asked as they passed a hollow with lichen hanging to black out the rain and wind.

"Yeah how did you guess?" Ravenpaw purred with a slight teasing tone in his voice. "Well other than the fact after he yelled at Flamepaw and went in there, I'd say it was a lucky guess" Graypaw mewed. "This is the warriors den" Ravenpaw continued as they passed a large bush. And this is where we sleep" Ravenpaw stopped. Snowpaw looked at the thick bush of fern that lay behind a mossy tree stump. "That's where we apprentices eat" Ravenpaw meowed flicking his tail towards the tree stump.

Snowpaw felt her stomach growl as a delicious taste flooded over her mouth. "Are you guy's hungry?" Ravenpaw purred as he looked back at Graypaw and her. They were literally drooling over the fresh-kill pile. Graypaw eagerly nodded her head and bolted over to the fresh-kill pile first. Snowpaw purred and followed their guide after Graypaw. "Choose whatever I guess" Ravenpaw meowed taking a shrew. Snowpaw took a mouse and padded after Ravenpaw. Soon they were joined by Graypaw, who had a squirrel on her jaw.

Ravenpaw shook his head and put his shrew back and began eating the squirrel with Graypaw. The way he looked at Graypaw it seemed like Ravenpaw had a little crush on her. Snowpaw purred and looked around. She saw a glossy ginger tom sitting up tall. And with the gleam in the two cats behind him she could tell they were his parents.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting" Sunstar called. His voice deep and bouncing off the clan walls. "Redpaw please step forward." Sunstar meowed as the dark ginger tom stood up and padded over to Highrock. Snowpaw hadn't realized how hard she was staring at him until he looked at her. She felt her hot under her fur as she looked away. She looked up and stared into his green eyes. Snowpaw sat frozen, locked within his gaze. He finally broke their trance when Sunstar started to speak again

"I Sunstar, leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained long and hard to understand your noble code and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." Sunstar paused and looked at Redpaw. "Redpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" the golden leader asked the apprentice. Redpaw looked up at his leader and opened his jaws. "I do" his voice confident and rich with meaning as he swore his life to the clan.

Snowpaw wavered between him and her new clan. She wanted him to be an equal like all the other cats, but something about him made it impossible not to moon over him. She let a small sigh of satisfaction escape her muzzle. She saw Graypaw look at her with a sparkle in her pale grey eye.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Redpaw from this moment on you will be known as Redstreak, ThunderClan welcomes you as a full warrior" Sunstar meowed jumping down and padding in front of Redstreak. Redstreak bowed his head and licked his leaders shoulder respectfully. "Redstreak! Redstreak! Redstreak!" Snowpaw yowled into the air.

Graypaw purred at her friend's enthusiasm. "Aren't you a little too excited for this cat you just saw?" Graypaw asked as Ravenpaw appeared by her side. Redstreak came over and sat down in front of the group of apprentices.

"Ravenpaw what are you waiting for? You know Sunstar has asked you to become a warrior already" Redstreak asked. Ravenpaw looked away guiltily. "I want to wait for Flamepaw to become a warrior too. He's practically my brother" he mewed hatefully.

Snowpaw cleared her throat and Redstreak's gaze snapped on her. She shrunk in her fur almost instantly. "Hi, I'm Snowpaw" she meowed quietly. Redstreak continued to stare at her. "Let's hunt together" he meowed. He bounded off steadily towards the camp entrance. Leaving Snowpaw with her mouth gaping. Graypaw gave her a shove and she let her tiny legs carry her in Redstreak's direction.

Once she caught up to him he looked down to her. His eyes shining with an emotion she couldn't quite put her claw on. He turned away and started to walk. Suddenly he started talking. "I know you're new and all, but you know a lot about us. I'll trade you a secret for your secret" he meowed.

Snowpaw nodded.

"Well I have been with a lot of she-cats, even from different clans, and each time I've gotten my heart broken, but I think you might be the she-cat for me" he meowed quickly. "My secret is I killed my best friend, Honeyflower. I couldn't stop her or even save her from drowning in the river." He muttered.

Snowpaw was dumbfounded. _Like a suicide_ she thought to herself looking at her paws. "You see you don't even care! No one does!" he hissed and spat at her. "Wait please I do care!" Snowpaw pleaded pressing herself against the ground. She got up again and they continued to pad through ThunderClan territory.

"It's just that you didn't kill her, she killed herself" she meowed. "Okay now my secret. Me and Graypaw aren't from _around _here" Snowpaw mewed. "Obviously, that's not even a secret" Redstreak snorted. "No listen to me! Me and Graypaw, we used to be…" she hesitated. Could she possibly trust this tom with a secret she shouldn't even tell. Redstreak looked at her curious now.

"Used to be what?" he asked her gently. They stopped at Fourtrees and Snowpaw looked up at Greatrock and gasped quietly. Featherstream stood there, nodding her head. Practically signaling she could trust this tom with everything. Snowpaw spun around and faced Redstreak, her chin held high. "Graypaw and I used to be twolegs" she meowed steadily.


	5. Chapter 4

**Ok so first off I want to thank my very first reviewer, Hawkpath, for encouraging me. And for being my very first reviewer :D Thanks a lot buddy it means a lot here just for you *Hands you a Snowpaw plushie* If you have any questions, or just want to review my story I am more willing to read all of your comments even the critical ones ;) Also I want to see what my viewers have to suggest for the warrior names. So please come up with some warrior names and I just might use them. Oh and I might make a sequel so if you want a cat to be in my sequel we'll just have to see**

* * *

Redstreak gaped at her. Then he snorted rather rudely. "You've got to be kidding me! You and Graypaw?" he asked teasing her. Snowpaw fluffed doubling her size. "My old name was Mikayla, and Graypaw's was Miranda. We used to live a peaceful life, well Miranda did anyways. But we were both fifteen years old, and we died in a bus crash!" Snowpaw spat at Redstreak.

Redstreak burst out laughing. "Where do you come up with these ridiculous lies?" he purred when he was done laughing. "Seriously what's your secret rogue" he meowed more seriously. Snowpaw stared at him in disbelief and in hurt. It was like claws ripping at her heart when he called her a rogue.

"All you toms are the same. You force your way into a she-cats heart and then you rip them to shreds after they tell you their darkest secrets" she whispered. "I've told you everything Redstreak, if you don't believe me then I never want to be seen with you ever again. I thought maybe we could be potential mates, but I guess if you don't believe me that's not going to happen!" she yowled, tears filling her eyes, she whipped around heading towards the nearest border."No Snowpaw not that way!" she heard Redstreak yowl.

She heard the wails of sirens as the ground shook underneath her paws. An ambulance raced passed her swerving off the road and two men jumped out and dashed into the forest. "ShadowClan? What's twolegs have to do with them?" Redstreak asked curiously not to her in particular. Snowpaw noticed the skid marks of a very large vehicle on the road.

"No" she whispered in shock. She ran across the road without even thinking twice, nearly getting run over by the "monster" as the clan cats called it. She ran into ShadowClan territory and followed the twolegs as fast as she could. She finally caught up to them panting.

"Son, you have to let go of them" a murmur passed through her ears. "I can never know what twolegs are talking about" Redstreak's voice made her jump out of her fur. "They're telling Darrien to let go of me and Miranda" Snowpaw whispered painfully as she saw recognized the unmoving bodies of her and Miranda.

The last thing she heard was Redstreak gasp in horror of the disgusting truth, as she sprinted and jumped over her own bloodied and she winced as she landed in Darrien's lap. That made him let go of her and Miranda's hand. He must have been hugging their bodies because he was covered in blood.

His eye filled with tears of sadness. He looked into her ice blue eyes and recognition flared through them. "Go on Mikayla, I know that you and Miranda are safe" he suddenly said in a low voice. The recognition faded as he noticed he was hugging a cat. "Go on little kitty before they take you to the pound" he said putting her down and standing up and walking away.

She padded over to Redstreak who backed away from her. She looked herself over. She was covered in her own blood, not her cat blood, but her human blood. No wonder she didn't notice. "Well while we are here we might as well hunt!" Redstreak said slyly. Snowpaw puffed up and looked at Redstreak "Stupid furball! Do you want to provoke ShadowClan!" she hissed at him.

"Tom's are arrogant furballs with no brains" she meowed as she stalked across the "Thunderpath" and was followed by Redstreak. Once one ThunderClan territory she took one look at Redstreak and bolted off into the woods. She entered the camp without thinking to wash herself off.

Snowpaw was tackled by Graypaw as soon as she entered. She practically dragged her into the apprentices den where no one happened to be at the moment. "What did you do? Kill Redstreak?" she hissed under her breath. Snowpaw looked at herself and gasped. The red blood staining her fur. "I forgot to clean myself" she mewed guiltily.

Graypaw helped clean her of her human blood. Snowpaw sat frozen as she slowly remembered the images of their dead bodies and she broke down. "Mikayla what are you not telling me?" Graypaw said in a stern voice. Miranda… Graypaw… she was always there to begin with. "Me and Redstreak went hunting and we went to ShadowClan territory. That's where I saw our bus crash… our dead bodies…. Darrien…." She choked out his name. "He recognized me though" Snowpaw meowed.

"He knows we are alright" she purred quietly. Ravenpaw came in and he froze at the sight of Snowpaw and he rushed over to look down on her. "What happened?" he demanded, and angry flash within his eyes. Snowpaw shrunk down and pressed herself closer to the ground. Graypaw leaped up, her fur bristling.

"What is that? Some sort of accusation against my best friend?" she growled at Ravenpaw. Ravenpaw sat down and gingerly licked his paw. "I'm sorry, it just looks like a lot of blood since your tongue is red" he meowed at Graypaw. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highrock for a clan meeting" Sunstar called proudly. Suddenly Flamepaw came bursting in.

"Ravenpaw we're getting our warrior names!" he meowed, leaving the trio of apprentices alone with their jaws gaping.


	6. Chapter 5

**I am sooooo sorry. I have had this chapter done for weeks now. I should've been on top of everything and posted it earlier. Sorry to let what very few fans I have -_- My bad guys, I'll try as hard as I can to post the next chapter really quickly. Read&review please :3**

* * *

"I Sunstar, leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down these apprentices. They have trained long and hard to understand your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Sunstar meowed looking down to Ravenpaw and Flamepaw.

"Flamepaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" the leader asked his apprentice. Flamepaw looked up at his mentor, ambition in his eyes. "I do" he meowed confidently.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Flamepaw from this moment on you will be known as Flamestrike. Ravenpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" he asked the jet black apprentice.

"I do" Ravenpaw promised as he nodded his head. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Ravenpaw from this moment on you will be known as Ravenstorm. ThunderClan welcomes you as full warriors." Sunstar finished his ceremony. "Flamestrike, Ravenstorm! Flamestrike, Ravenstorm!" Snowpaw and Graypaw cheered for their clan mates.

Snowpaw went over to Flamestrike and she sat down, wrapping her tail over her paws. "Listen, Flamestrike I think we got off on the wrong paw. I was wondering if you wanted to be friends" she meowed hesitantly. She wanted to get to know him. Flamestrike looked hesitant at first he looked like he was going to disagree, but he broke out into a small purr.

"Of course Snowpaw" he meowed before she got pushed out of the crowd. It would be just her and Graypaw inside the apprentice den now. Snowpaw sighed, she was always alone, and becoming a cat didn't even change that.

She looked at Graypaw who was easily talking to everyone. Snowpaw chose the darkest corner in the apprentice den and she layed down. No one wanted her. Just like her human family, telling her they loved her, but never made an attempt to care of her. Her mother she hated the most. "I hate you mom! I hate my whole human family!" she sobbed.

She heard a rustle and Redstreak's scent drifted to her nose and she sat up, her back arched up. "What are you doing here?" Snowpaw snarled at the tom. Redstreak sat down and shook his head. "I wanted to see if you had stopped spewing lies." He meowed harshly. Snowpaw felt another pain in her heart.

"You jerk!" she spat at him, she unsheathed her claws and she scratched Redstreak in the face. "You deserve to be in ShadowClan you fox-hearted tom!" she yowled at him.

Redstreak's fur started to ruffle as a few warriors looked into the den. "Get away from me!" Snowpaw hissed out of fear and anger. She had never lashed out like this, only once, but she had gotten hit. By her own mother.

Redstreak growled at her and he raised his paw and hit her. His paw too strong for her small body. She was tossed like a piece of Crow-food against the apprentice den wall, tearing open a hole.

Snowpaw yelped in pain as she hit the ground. Redstreak hissed with annoyance as he looked at her. "Why don't she cats tell the truth? It would be so much easier!" he growled as he stormed out of the apprentice den.

It seemed like days she seemed to lie there, too stunned to move. Finally she heard rustling and Flamestrike and Graypaw came rushing in. "Snowpaw are you alright?" Graypaw asked her. Snowpaw closed her eyes and curled into a ball, ignoring the pain.

She felt Flamestrike touch her and she flinched. She wasn't going to get close to anyone, not anymore, not even Graypaw. Her best friend would always be there for here. Snowpaw whimpered and she felt Flamestrike's touch again this time he hauled her onto his back and he padded towards the medicine cat den.

Silverleaf was the medicine cat and she was already prepared when Snowpaw entered the medicine cat den. "What happened?" she asked as she started to check over the snowy apprentice. "That fox-heart Redstreak hit her while she was alone in the apprentice den" Graypaw snarled his name.

"Well I'll go report this to Sunstar; can some cat stay with her?" Silverleaf asked. "I will" Flamestrike was quick to offer, even before Graypaw. "Fine, I'll go tell Ravenstorm to be careful around Redstreak" Graypaw meowed disappointedly.

This whole time Snowpaw was staring the den wall, unblinking and unmoving. She felt Flamestrike's fur brush against hers and she flinched again. "Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you anymore" he meowed. Sunstar padded in and he sat down in front of her.

Snowpaw let out a whimper which made Flamestrike press closer. Sunstar sighed. "I don't know how to punish Redstreak. I've never seen him act like this" Sunstar sighed. Flamestrike jumped up, his fur bristling. "Either we kill him, or exile him! He had no right to hit her!" Flamestrike hissed.

"Maybe, might be best to exile him. I don't like killing" Sunstar meowed quietly. "No" Snowpaw mewed "Let him suffer with all the glares and all the hatred" Snowpaw meowed darkly. She sat up and she stumbled out of the Medicine cat den. She saw all the heads of every cat turned in her direction. Snowpaw held her head high and padded over to the apprentice den. "I'll be ready to train tomorrow" she announced before disappearing into the safety of the apprentice den.


End file.
